1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to very large rolls of material wound on a core and, more particularly, to end cap supports for the rolls of material in storage or shipping.
2. Description of Related Art
Continuous rolls of material such as tape, paper, plastic film, fabrics and the like are stored and shipped on central cores or spools around which the material is wound. These rolls may be several feet long and may weigh at least 2,000 pounds (xe2x80x9cjumbo rollsxe2x80x9d). The core protrudes beyond the outer ends of the material, and the protruding core is supported by end caps within a carton, crate, shrink wrap or suitable frame.
At the present time, an end cap is formed from an expanded (foam) polystyrene panel which is glued to a wooden sheet. There are several problems with these commercially-available end caps. The glue sometimes fails so that the foam separates from the wood. The core then rests on the foam which, by itself, is incapable of supporting the weight. The roll then rests on the shipping carton or crate and is difficult to remove. Sometimes, the heavy roll shifts during transport and may damage the shipping vehicle or may damage the material on the roll. The polystyrene is not biodegradable and disposal introduces environmental problems. Further, the wooden sheet must be the same size as the polyethylene panel for maximum strength and preparation of the end cap is relatively costly since there is waste in cutting the wooden sheet to the required size. Thus, for economy, the wooden sheet is often smaller than the polystyrene panel and maximum support is not provided.
Additionally, the end caps heretofore used in the prior art are relatively heavy, thus increasing shipping costs particularly with overseas shipments.
Another problem encountered in the prior art is warpage of the wooden (or pressed plywood) boards that tend to absorb moisture.
Thus, there is a need for a lightweight, biodegradable and sturdy end cap assembly, one which does not warp nor fail because of moisture absorption and consequent gluing deficiencies.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an end cap support (or assembly) for jumbo rolls of material, which alleviates the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an end cap support which is lightweight, biodegradable, resistant to moisture absorption, and utilizes its materials to maximum advantage.
The present invention finds particular utility for use in a jumbo roll of material, wherein the jumbo roll is on a central spool having respective ends protruding beyond the jumbo roll, and wherein an end cap support is provided for each protruding end of the spool, each end cap support having an opening for receiving the respective protruding end of the spool. Within this environment, the present invention comprises an improvement, wherein the end cap support includes at least one corrugated paper panel bonded to at least one lightweight rigid panel.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the corrugated paper panel includes a pair of corrugated paper panels bonded on opposite sides of the one lightweight rigid panel.
In another embodiment, the corrugated paper panel includes a central corrugated paper panel, and the lightweight rigid panel comprises a pair of lightweight rigid panels bonded on opposite sides of the central corrugated paper panel. The central corrugated paper panel may include at least one pair of corrugated paper sheets; alternatively, two pairs of corrugated paper sheets are provided.
Preferably, the pair of lightweight rigid panels includes a pair of luaun panels that resist moisture absorption
In the preferred embodiment, the corrugated paper panel includes substantially-tubular channels oriented vertically in use of the end cap support, thereby substantially assisting in accommodating compressive loads especially encountered when the jumbo rolls of material are stacked vertically.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the end cap support is lightweight and biodegradable and comprises a central corrugated paper panel including at least one pair of corrugated paper sheets. A pair of lightweight rigid panels is bonded to the central corrugated paper panel on opposite sides thereof and each of the panels comprises a luaun panel that resists moisture absorption. The corrugated paper panel has substantially-tubular channels oriented vertically in use of the end cap support, thereby substantially assisting in accommodating compressive loads especially encountered when the jumbo rolls of material are stacked vertically.
In accordance with the further teachings of the present invention, the end cap support includes at least one luaun panel and a pair of corrugated paper panels bonded to the central lightweight rigid panel on opposite sides thereof.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.